


Honeyflow

by Byacolate



Series: From the Honeycomb [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Beekeeping, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hearthfire DLC, Nondescript Dragonborn, Vague Dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate
Summary: Said the beekeep, "Hold fast! Save the sweetest for last."





	

He steals a kiss behind the apiary on the cusp of summertime. Despite the bees and their comings and goings, she allows it - welcomes the press of his lips, sways against him when he pulls her close.

 

After a moment however, Farkas frowns. Satisfaction sits smug and potent at the way she follows after when he breaks their connection. Yet still, even with the faintest longing in her eyes, she holds her hands up and away from him. Farkas keeps his own hands at the dip of her waist.

 

“What troubles you?” she asks with a grin. He doesn’t believe he’s in on the joke.

 

“Something about a one-sided hold just doesn’t feel right.”

 

The grin spreads and spreads and paves the way for her laughter. “I’ve been foraging for honeycomb all morning,” she snorts, wiggling her fingers, which... upon second glance really are rather sticky.

 

Cleverly, he musters a grunt. Distracted from the mess that goops up to her elbows by the muscled curves of her forearms, bare in the late spring sun. Vilkas would poke fun if he knew. Endlessly.

 

"I could muck up your fine new tunic, if you like."

 

More teasing; he can hear it in the curve of her smile. Farkas looks down at himself and all the dirt and grime he's accumulated for his time spent tending the garden. But when he looks back up, her grin's gone all warm and soft like melted toffee.

 

"Any wife of mine can do as she pleases," he grumbles, pressing his nose to the side of her neck. Before very long at all, she bumps her cheek against his ear and a pair of arms wind their way about his shoulders.

 

"Oh, you know her so very well."

 

There's honey on the breeze and in the folds of his tunic, and Farkas is very, very much in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Inquire about fic requests [here!](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Tumblr: [wardencommando](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
